Semiconductor devices may include passive electronic components and active electronic components. A performance and a quality of a semiconductor device may depend on how integrated passive and active electronic components are arranged with respect to each other. In addition, a performance and a quality may depend on properties of the materials that are used for manufacturing the semiconductor device. Semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a performance and a quality of semiconductor devices.